The increase in digital data processor speeds has led to an increase in data transfer speeds. Transmission media used to connect electronic components to the digital data processors must be constructed to efficiently transmit the high speed digital signals between the various components. Wired media, such as fiber optic cable, coaxial cable, or twisted pair cable may be suitable in applications where the components being connected are in fixed locations and are relatively close proximity, e.g. separated by less than 100 meters. Fiber optic cable provides a transmission medium that can support data rates of up to nearly 100 Gb/s and is practically immune to electromagnetic interference. Coaxial cable typically supports data transfer rates up to 100 Megabits per second (Mb/s) and has good immunity to electromagnetic interference. Twisted pair cable can support data rates of up to about 5 Gb/s, although these cables typically require multiple twisted pairs within the cable dedicated to transmit or receive lines. The conductors of the twisted pair cables offer good resistance to electromagnetic interference which can be improved by including shielding for the twisted pairs within the cable.
Data transfer protocols such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 and High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) 1.4 require data transfer rates at or above 5 Gb/s. Existing coaxial cable cannot economically or reliably be implemented to support data rates near this speed. Both fiber optic and twisted pair cables are capable of transmitting data at these transfer rates, however fiber optic cables are significantly more expensive than twisted pair, making them less attractive for cost sensitive applications that do not require the high data transfer rates and electromagnetic interference immunity.
Infotainment systems and other electronic systems in automobiles and trucks are beginning to require cables capable of carrying high data rate signals. Automotive grade cables must not only be able to meet environmental requirements (e.g. thermal and moisture resistance), they must also be flexible enough to be routed in a vehicle wiring harness and have a low mass to help meet vehicle fuel economy requirements. Therefore, there is a need for a wire cable with a high data transfer rate that has low mass and is flexible enough to be packaged within a vehicle wiring harness, while meeting cost targets that cannot currently be met by fiber optic cable. Although the particular application given for this wire cable is automotive, such a wire cable would also likely find other applications, such as aerospace, maritime, industrial control, or other data communications.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.